1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data replication, and more specifically, to automatically identifying complex transformations and generating subscriptions for complex transformations of data during replication of data from a source system to a target system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Software upgrades typically result in large amounts of downtime. Typically, a system or database is taken offline and software upgrades are performed. Data may be identified and transformed using a manual and error prone process to place the data in a form that is compatible with the upgraded software.
For example, when moving data between code levels, e.g., a current version of a code level at a source system to an upgraded version of a code level at a target system, the underlying data model may change. Variables, tables, or portions of tables and so forth within the database of the source system may no longer be present or may have been transformed or combined within the database of the target system. In such cases, an administrator may need to manually review software code to identify such changes in the underlying data model to upgrade the data accordingly. Such processes may lead to lengthy downtimes with large amounts of loss in consumer productivity. Customers desire near zero system downtime when upgrading system product software.